User talk:Defunc7
I have received and read the message you have sent to me. I am sorry for any inconveniences that I might have caused. It would be much appreciated if you could give me more information on the present goal of this particular wiki so that I could help where needed. Also I haven't done much yet so once the official translation comes out it will still be simple enough to modify all of their present names since there's only a few in french. Yours sincerely. - Slayerds Monster page Hi there, i've revised the monsterbox, similar to dofus it only has a picture and a description. I deleted all the info (Details,location,hp,ap,mp,wp,lvls) and made a special table containing all the monsters attributes - characteristics. I made this for Tofu only so far, please check it out and tell me what you think. I feel its neater than the older look with all the info put into the monsterbox, it is now more clear which characteristics a monster has.. :I think there's only 3 things missing from that table. The Will, Mental Power, and Mental Defense stats... but finding those out for creatures is probably gonna be a nightmare. --Defunc7 16:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Even in ankama HQ i think they dont really pay attention to will mental power and mentarl defense just yet. You would agree if id say theyre working on bigger things (if working at all -.-') Once they announce that they have dealt with all the details regarding monster characteristics it wont be a problem to add those 3 columns. For now in my opinion its quite enough to just see their hp/ap/mp/wp --Sauronzg 16:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, I don't think it's a priority for us, and I don't think it'd be much issue to expand the table when we do get round to it. --Defunc7 17:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Equipmentbox Something is very wrong with this particular template cant get it to work..no way.. been trying with gobball belt, but with no succession. Was wondering if you could fix it? :I think, that that template has been taken blindly from the Dofus wiki... as such it references templates that are not within the Wakfu Wiki files. :However, I think we drastically need to overhaul the whole thing anyway. Wakfu already has a number of features which simply can't be supported with undue mess in that template... mainly the 3 different levels of craft quality. Items which aren't crafted don't have varying quality, etc. I suggest splitting the table into 2+ tables... at least to separate the ways the item can be acquired (which could be re-used for non-equips as well). :With a separate table dealing with "crafting/craft quality" we can place the other quality versions of separate articles (or lower down the page when french-translation issues pop-up). :I've put an idea on my page--Defunc7 16:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :There is already the same template for equipment as the one on dofus wiki. I suggest we use it as it is pretty clear and standard. I made a Gobball Belt page with it so please review it and tell me what do you think, as im looking forward to editing more equipment with such a good template, and one that works too :) Sauronzg 11:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Spellbox Which spellbox will we use for all the spells? One like for Healing word, with spell progression table below it? So i can start editing --Sauronzg 17:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Use the newer one (wot I made today at skool). The other one looks messy when it repeats a whole bunch of values that simply don't change ever. There's not a single spell where the AoE changes over levels... yet the old template usage repeated the AoE-shape every level. A handful have variable AP-cost, etc, so the same problem crops up. :I'm also looking into doing some images for the various AoE shapes, so we have standardised colours, etc. :Try and put the ~~~~ auto-signature for talk/discussion-pages pleeease! --Defunc7 00:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't be Down "If this is useful for Iop's talk abotu it on an Iop related page. Eni are not just to service Iops." Don't sound so cranky about it, i just figured since its been there for over a year it would be rude to delete it. --Jabe-jaeb 04:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for putting all the pages I made in order, as well as editing that forestry out and lumberjack in... I wasnt sure how. Thank you!--Ddan49 12:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) File:Spell Sram RepellingTrap.png Hi. I got your e-mail. It looks like image wasn't being recognized as actually existing. It's like it was there but the server didn't recognize it being there. I re-uploaded the image and now the "Move" button and the other buttons are back. Can you try moving the page now? Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 17:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I tried, and got "The destination page "File:Spell Sram RepulsiveTrap.png" already exists. Do you want to delete it to make way for the move?" (that page gives "No file by this name exists, but you can upload one.") I then choose the "Delete and Move" option, and got the same error as before: "Unable to write to file "$1": file exists" There was a Move option, which I used, and got "The target page you have specified does not exist." as a result.. Which puts us back where we came in, no admin controls for that image. --Defunc7 18:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) * That's very weird. I've never seen that happen before. The best I could do was delete the file and upload it under the name you wanted, which you can find here. Sorry it was causing you trouble. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 19:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Yea, that's what I was going to do as well... thanks either way :) --Defunc7 20:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Er, bit of a bummer... you made the file "File:File-Spell_Sram_RepulsiveTrap.png" rather than "File:Spell_Sram_RepulsiveTrap.png"... my attempt to move it again, cause the same error, but now on "File-Sram...etc". I have now re-uploaded the image to the desired name... but this bugged version is still there (with no admin controls again) --Defunc7 20:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about the wrong name. I deleted the bad version. The "Delete" button wasn't up there, just as you said, but you can still use the "Delete all" button in the File history section. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) 20:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. :) --Defunc7 20:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) % Doge/Tackle/Initiative Thanks about the explication for the images. I'm sorry for the trouble caused. But about % dodge/tackle/initiative, I don't understand why you write % when the spells takes an exact number, not a percentage. Thanks for the explication. Elriol 23:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Elriol.